Avoiding Lucy
by Anime lover9786
Summary: Natsu's been noticing a lot about Lucy and every little thing she does draws him closer. How will he stop himself from crossing the line friendship? By avoiding Lucy of course! But this leaves Lucy feeling empty and alone. Who will she turn to?


Natsu entered the guild, for once without Lucy. He's been feeling really weird around her and quite understand what these feelings meant. He thought maybe she was making him sick. Although, he did like the way she made him feel so 'sick.' He looked over to her seat at the bar. She looked so perfect...and she wasn't even trying! Natsu found himself walking towards Lucy. He took a seat next to her and inhaled a scent that he had missed out on for the past couple of days.

"Oh, hi Natsu! I haven't seen you around in a while." Lucy greeted with a smile. Natsu could feel his cheeks warming up.

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that." Natsu smiled sheepishly. Something about Lucy caught his attention, so he decided to ask her about it. "Lucy...did you do your hair in a different way?"

"No? Why? Does it look bad?" Lucy looked up at her hair, trying to fix it a different way. But Natsu thought she looked perfect. Her golden locks fell over her shoulders perfectly, and her brown eyes shined brighter than stars that gazed up at every night. Although she was dressed casually, her outfit completely complemented her figure. Her creamy skin and plush lips seemed to be calling out to him. Everything about her seemed to have enhanced somehow, and he _loved _it. Whatever this was, he wanted to feel this way everyday.

He found his right hand resting on her hip and his left hand cupping her cheek. "You look...Perfect," Poor Natsu didn't even have time to think before their lips made contact. As much as he wanted to sink into the kiss and enjoy himself, he pulled away swiftly. _'Damn! Quick, say something! Apologize! Anything!' _He thought.

"Uhhhhhh...I um-uh, um You-uhhhhhh...we ummmmm..." Natsu stuttered, making his situation much worse. Natsu started to hear catcalls in the background and little comments.

"Looks like I can cross 'NaLu' off my list." Mira giggled excitedly.

"It's about damn time!"

"Well look who grew some balls!"

Natsu's face burned with embarrassment. _'I just had to do something this stupid! What the hell is wrong with me?' _Natsu looked over at Lucy...She seemed just as embarrassed as he was. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands covered her lips. Her eyes were wide and she was still too surprised to speak.

"S-sorry!" Natsu ran past his guild mates, doing his best to ignore their embarrassing comments.

"Does this mean you two are officially dating?" Levy asked. Lucy snapped out of her trance and glared at Levy, her blush intensified.

"Why don't you go ask Gajeel?" Lucy snapped making Levy blush and stutter. After Natsu's actions, Lucy wasn't really in the mood for teasing. Lately, she had been flirting with him and doing little things to show him that she's interested. But then he started to pretty much avoid her and she started to think maybe he didn't feel the same way. And now does something like this! Him kissing her just made her so confused! Did he feel the same way or was he just playing with her? Maybe Mira set him up? Or He was just playing some trick on her?

* * *

Natsu ran straight home to his little hut. _'I'm such an idiot! Lucy probably hated that kiss! Friends aren't supposed to kiss each other anyway!' _Natsu thought, declining his true feelings for her. That was far too embarrassing for him though. How was he ever going to face her again? That was probably her first kiss too! Natsu doubted that she enjoyed losing her first kiss to a stupid immature boy like him. How would he speak to her tomorrow? There was only one logical answer...he wouldn't.

* * *

Lucy went home, hoping to find Natsu on her couch just as he always is. Lucy walked into her living room and looked around for Natsu.

"Hello? Natsu?" With Natsu gone all the time, Lucy's been feeling really lost and lonely. She missed Natsu barging into her home and invading her privacy. _'Snap_ _out of it Lucy! You act like you're nothing without Natsu around! If he's not interested, then I'll just have to move on!' _A tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly. "If Natsu doesn't love me, then I should just get over him..." Lucy decided it was time to let Natsu go...it wasn't going to easy, but with some help, she'd learn to move on.

Trying to get her spirits up, Lucy decided on going to the bookstore. She picked out a couple books and handed them to the clerk.

"Bad break-up?" He asked.

"We weren't technically dating, but I...wait a minute, how did you know?" Lucy blushed.

"You're buying books called 'It's Over,' and 'How to Never Get Hurt in a Relationship'."

"You got me..."

"It's not that hard to tell either way...besides, I just had a pretty tough break-up myself..."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. So, do you uh...wanna talk about it?"

"No, not exactly...but thanks anyways!" Lucy smiled non-convincingly.

"Okay, Just be sure to read these carefully..." The clerk blushed.

"Uh, sure?" Lucy got home and took out her books. She opened up the cover of 'It's Over' and a piece of scrap-paper flew out. Lucy turned it over and read it.

_770-657-2264 _

_gimme a call sometime_

_-Justin_

It was the clerk's number!

"So that's what he meant by 'Read these carefully'!" Lucy blushed at his boldness. He sure knew how to assert himself, and it wasn't because he was a dumb blunt kid, but a smart and cunning man! It's about time that she found a normal person in Fiore! Maybe she would give him a call sometime.

* * *

The day was long for Natsu, but the next came. He spent the whole day thinking about how much he screwed things up with Lucy and wishing to be with her. Everything he did lead back to Lucy and these strange feelings he'd been getting. Even eating wasn't the same without Lucy, he'd just compare the food to her's and miss her some more. He didn't even sleep in her bed last night! But after that kiss, he didn't feel worthy of being her friend. It had been her first after all, he had no right to take that from her.

But he couldn't help but feel glad that he was the one who took it from her. Better him than some weirdo right? At least he was someone she knew and loved...even if it wasn't in that kind of way. Believe it or not, he actually enjoyed the kiss. Everything in that moment seemed right. Especially the second their lips touched. But he refused to let himself think that way. She was nakama, and as dense as he was, he knew these feelings were wrong. So he did what he does best and denied them.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled breaking Natsu out of his trance. _  
_

"Oh, uh, h-hi Lucy..."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a job with me...we haven't gone on one in a while ya know?"

"Oh uh, I-I...Promised Happy that I'd get him some fish!"

"Oh come on Natsu we can buy him some on the way there."

"Happy likes them fresh and it'll probably be a long trip..."

"I'll come with you, we don't need to go on a job anyways."

"H-Happy likes it better when it's just us...ya know, just like the good 'ol days."

"The good 'ol days..."

"Hey guys! What's up?" Happy greeted.

"You ready for that fishing trip buddy?"

"A fishing trip? Really?" Happy asked surprised while Lucy turned away and started for home.

* * *

Why was she even still trying to be friends with that stupid liar? All he had to do was say that he didn't want to go! _'Just like that good 'ol days huh? They're probably good because I'm not there...' _Lucy thought bitterly.

"Maybe I should give Justin a call today, at least he'd appreciate my company."

"I see you read the book." Justin answered. Lucy blushed.

"Y-Yeah, I was wondering if we could talk..."

"Is it about your ex? I thought you weren't ready."

"I need to talk to somebody sometime soon..."

"That was fast. Meet me at the South Sola Park." Justin hung up and Lucy wondered if she should go. He was a complete stranger after all, he could be some dangerous creep! There had to be someone else she talk to right? But Justin did say he just had a bad break-up, and the others would exactly understand what she was going through...

Lucy continued to think about her decision she found that she at the gates of the park. Nervousness grew inside her and turned around to head home.

"Hey! I thought maybe you weren't coming," Came Justin's voice. Too late to turn back now right?

"Hey," He lead her inside and they sat alone by a shady oak tree.

"So what happened?"

"Well, there's boy, Natsu..."

* * *

"I think he was confused. He probably decided on just staying friends." Justin responded to her story.

"But why would he avoid me like he did today?" Lucy asked.

"He's trying to let you know he's not interested."

"I don't get it, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, it's just not meant to be." Justin laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Lucy let the tears slip. She huddled close to him and he held her back. Realization washed over her and she jumped away from her cuddle buddy.

"S-sorry! I don't mean to be weird or anything!"

"It's okay, I don't really mind." The sun started to set and the couple decided on heading home.

"Thanks for everything Justin." Lucy squirmed around in her spot, nervousness filling her. "C-can we do this again t-tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." Justin responded easing her tension a little. Lucy leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight!" She rushed inside swiftly and closed the door hurriedly. But unbeknownst to her, Natsu had watched that little scene between the two.

* * *

He'd been thinking of her all day, and although he didn't even want to go on that fishing trip, he couldn't get out of it now that he'd promised Happy. And if he broke a fish related promise with Happy, that cat would make him suffer. So after five grueling hours, he had caught enough fish to satisfy Happy's needs. He hadn't planned on going to Lucy's, but his feet just took him there.

Every little thing he did lead back to her and he was only left with some heavy heartache. Just what could he do to be good friend for her? He wanted to be more but he didn't feel worthy. His insecurities had his mind now, and his denial only gave them more control. But no matter how confused he would get, he was sure about one thing:He wanted to be by her side.

So instead of turning back and hiding as if her home were a crime scene, he continued on. But he heard voices, and instead of being blunt and expressing his thoughts of curiosity, he had hid. He watched them from a distance as his sensitive dragon hearing aided in his spying. "C-can we do this again t-tomorrow?" He heard Lucy squeak out.

"I'd like that." Natsu heard the stranger say. Were they on a date? _'What's Lucy doing with this freak?'_ Natsu thought slightly irritated. Curious and a bit angry, Natsu forgot about his plans to avoid Lucy and snuck into her house through her window.

Lucy entered her home with a slight blush on her cheeks and a content smile on her lips. Looks like she had a pretty good day...without him.

"Who was that?" Natsu shouted loudly.

"Natsu!? What are you even doing here?" Lucy asked coldly. She didn't even freak out like she normally does.

"What do you mean? I'm always here!" Natsu countered.

"You haven't been here for the past few days Natsu." Lucy mumbled slightly irritated at his absence. She had to admit, she did miss the idiot's company.

"..." Natsu didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't here, and by the look on Lucy's face, it seemed like she'd been pretty lonely without him. _'Was that why she was with that other guy? Did she think I wouldn't be there for her?' _Natsu grew angry. She thought he'd just abandon her! How she be could be so stupid? He'd always be right there by her side and the fact that she forgot that for even a second angered him.

But he was also angry with himself. How could he just leave her lonely just because of some stupid kiss? Nakama or more, he never should have left her alone. He should have done a better job of letting her know that he loved her and wouldn't leave her side. But how could he show her? He was never really that good with words, and just telling her wouldn't be enough.

So he cupped her cheeks with his strong hands softly leaned down toward her lips. He was a bit less clumsy since last time since he'd been thinking about that moment for the past three days. He let himself enjoy the kiss this time she was sweeter and softer than anything he'd ever tasted. And he'd tasted many things.

They broke apart and Natsu began to speak."I'm sorry." Natsu pause to collect himself. "After the kiss, I thought maybe you felt violated since it was your first. I felt like I wasn't good enough to be your boyfriend or even your friend."

"Natsu..." Lucy never heard be this serious before. He never spoke like this unless he was angry.

"I thought if I stayed away for a while then you'd forget and things could go back to normal...But I didn't know that you were lonely! I'd never do that to you Lucy!"

"It's okay Natsu, I know..."

"I didn't mean to make you feel alone. And please don't leave me for that other guy!" Natsu clutched her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes to express his need.

"Don't worry Natsu, I won't go tomorrow!" Lucy let out a yawn and rubbed her weary eyes. "It's getting late Natsu, you should go home."

"When do I ever sleep at home?" He crawled into bed with her and held her close. But this time she accepted it and huddled into his warmth.

"I love you Lucy."

"Night Natsu."

"Hey!"

"Alright! Alright! I love you too..." Natsu gave her one last kiss before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
